Kyuuen Genkai, Eternity Bound
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: "Forgive me 'young master'.." Sebastian spat and Ciel jerked; for he'd never heard the other sound so repulsed before. "but I am not amused in serving a child for the rest of my immortal life." What is one to do when offered eternity? Simple... compromise


ChibiKit- well… after thinking over what I wrote in 'His Sebastian' I thought "Hey, why not continue," and then this little idea popped into my head and I couldn't resist. So I hope you guys like it and I tried very hard to keep them in character…. Now you don't have to read "His Sebastian" to understand this but it does kind of tie into it.

_**Disclaimer- Yeah, I own it, and if you believe me then there's a bridge in London I'd like to sell to you (cheeky grin) I do hope everyone realizes that was sarcasm xD!**_

_**Warnings= … It's me…. Expect the worst…..**_

_**0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0 – START - 0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0**_

A sigh fell from plump lips and deep red eyes closed in boredom, a tiny hand resting on a soft cheek as its owner gazed into nothingness, a quick mind trying to divulge of a way to quickly ease the boredom that seemed to plague the small form that sat in front of a window that allowed him to see, well, nothing really.

It was rather boring being a new demon fledgling, as he could not be summoned until he had honed in on his abilities and learned to control his demonic strength and power. And seeing as how he never really did like to learn his training was at a standstill until he finally decided he wanted to learn (or until he got hungry, whichever came first).

It was strange to notice things he had never noticed before. His sight was clearing, his hearing stronger, his strength greater, and his health perfect (and seeing as he used to rather dramatic asthma attacks the improvement was greatly appreciated.) He still slept like a human, but that was due more to his body trying to adapt to its new form than anything else. He figured eventually he would no longer need sleep like his companion.

But then again… maybe the other did sleep here, seeing as it wasn't Earth…. Hmmmm… maybe he should look into the matter.

It was rather odd to see shadows move about, disappearing and reappearing all over the place, the sound of tortured screams reverberating around them like a sick melody in the background while demons of all shapes and sizes took on any form they could fathom as they relaxed and waited for their next meal to call. It was rather odd to learn that like humans, demons had homes as well. So choosing to live moderately, and some, like the demon he was associated with, chose to live more lavishly. After all, if one is to spend a lot of time waiting for dinner, one might as well be comfortable.

It was a shock to know that his demon lived in a mansion like home. But then again the other probably did that for his benefit. But… then again when had the other ever taken his feelings into consideration…

Hmmmm…. The other truly was an enigma…

What was even odder was to see that demons would actually socialize with one another, speak of things they had seen or heard during their time on earth (he soon found out that many demons didn't actually returned to Hell and chose to stay on earth, feeding from humans as often as they wished). It was a rather large eye opener to see that demons nearly functioned the same as humans, well, except for the whole eating souls and being rather sadistic in nature; that was purely a demon trait.

Needless to say Hell was not what he had expected.

But then, he had never expected to come here in the first place, at least, not in the form he currently resided in. He was thinking he would arrive less alive and within a certain someone's stomach.

Speaking of a certain someone….

"Sebastian, I am bored," a bland voice called, and in an instant a black clad butler stood before him, looking just as perfect as ever as he stared down at his master. Ciel never understood why the other had decided to continue to dress in his butler attire, seeing as how they were in Hell now. Wouldn't the other be more comfortable in his true demon state?

At first the small child hadn't noticed, seeing as how he was still trying to adapt to a new world and way of living. But after a while he began to wonder. And ever the curious child he had asked. To which Sebastian had replied;

"_My true form speaks badly of my reputation as a butler; therefor I do not wish to show it to the young master."_

He could recall the demon saying something along the same lines when they had fought against the gender confused angel atop the unfinished bridge in London. He hadn't thought the other was serious back then.

At least the other had chosen to forgo the white gloves and allowed his hands to be visible. But then that could be due to the others claws that seemed to always be present now days.

Silently Ciel stared into the eyes of his butler and couldn't help but sneer as the other stared back with impassive and emotionless eyes, reminding him too much of that dimwitted spider demon Claude with his hallow golden eyes and impassive attitude.

It was not the Sebastian he had come to know.

He was really starting to get tired of that dead look. For as long as Ciel had known the demon (which in itself felt like an eternity) he had never seen the other so… lifeless… On the other hand, forced slavery would make anyone a little unhappy. But that didn't change the fact that Ciel did not like seeing the other like this.

Sebastian's usual smile and smirk were none existent on his handsome face. His eyes no longer lit up with amusement or playfulness. His voice no longer dipped down to that low purr that Ciel was so used to as the other mocked him with false innocence and charm (or in special cases when the demon was showing him the ways of the flesh, but then, that hadn't occurred since before he was transformed.)

Sebastian was no longer the same. And that irritated him beyond all belief.

"What does the young master wish to do for entertainment?" the older demon asked softly, his voice hallow and void as he stared down at his charge, hands behind his back in silent subservience as he awaited his orders.

Ever the perfect butler.

Ciel could understand why the other was so, well upset about their situation. After all, not only did the other not get the meal he had worked so hard for, but now he was forever bound to Ciel, no longer able to form contracts or be summoned, no longer was he a free demon.

He was collared and leashed and Ciel knew Sebastian hated it for it reminded him to much of the dogs he so detested. No longer was he free like the cats he so loved and there was nothing he could do that would allow him his freedom.

Well… there was one thing but Ciel was not willing to go to such lengths to make the demon happy. After all, this wasn't about Sebastian, this was about him.

But that didn't change the fact that Ciel missed their games. He missed trying to one up the other while Sebastian mocked him and tried everything in his power to get a reaction from his child master. He missed how they would silently battle one another while keeping the cool master/servant façade that fooled all those around them.

Guess it wasn't as fun to taunt one's food when said food now had control over you for all eternity.

"Play a game with me," Ciel ordered softly after staring at the other for some time, locking his demonic eyes on the ones staring back at him, watching as Sebastian didn't even flutter an eyelash, didn't move a muscle, didn't react!

"What game would the young master like to play?"

Again, said in that hallow voice that was beginning to grate on Ciel's nerves.

"Play chess with me," he sighed and almost instantly a chess board lay on the table before him, each piece set up perfectly, the black warriors on his side while the white faced Sebastian, who had taken a seat across from Ciel silently.

"As you wish, Bocchan."

And so the game began but almost instantly Ciel was able to tell that the other wasn't really trying all that hard to win. When he was human and he had asked the other to play Sebastian always made it challenging for him, testing his cleverness and willingness to win the game. It was one of the reason he enjoyed playing with the other so much.

But now….

Growling low in his throat Ciel quickly stood and flung the helpless chessboard away, hissing angrily when it and its pieces did not tumble to the ground like he wanted, but rather they disappeared into nothingness, as if the game had never been there.

"Is something the matter young master?" Sebastian asked, looking up at the younger demon with dull red eyes, and Ciel lost it.

He could feel his nails sharpen and lengthen with his anger (something he had yet to learn to control) and he knew his once red eyes had shifted to a more violet color (much like Sebastian's did when he allowed his demonic power to surface) and he knew his contract seal was shining through as well.

In an instant Ciel was before his butler and had a tight hold on the other's tie, gripping it fiercely while he leaned down close, fangs bared, claws cutting into the fabric he held in his tight grip, but at the moment he was hard pressed to care. Red eyes gazed back at him impassively and the child demon hissed in anger, tugging harshly on the ripping fabric.

"Stop acting like this," he growled, giving a firm yank on the other's tie, snarling when red eyes just blinked up at him, as bored as ever and lacking emotion.

"I don't understand what-"

"Stop acting like a child Sebastian!" Ciel cried, not caring that Sebastian was still a powerful demon, much stronger than he was in his new state and that the other could still do him damage if he so wished.

Hell at least he'd react!

"Grow up! Stop whining just because you lost the game! You spent countless hours lecturing me on not being a sore loser, but oh no, it doesn't apply to you when the roles are switched? Start acting like a true demon you coward!"

Ciel had only a second to register the fire in those deep red eyes he knew so well before his wrist was gripped in a crushing hold, strong fingers gripping the tender bones roughly. If he weren't a demon he was sure his wrist would have snapped in half long ago.

He watched silently as red eyes shifted to violet as well, as sharp fangs appeared behind sneering lips, as black claws lengthened on his skin, cutting into the flesh as blood dribbled from the wounds, staining the cool fingers red as they tried to crush his wrist bones into powder underneath them.

"Forgive me 'young master'…" Sebastian began coldly, and Ciel jerked in surprise. He'd never heard the other sound so... repulsed before. "for not finding humor in this game you seem to think we are playing, but I personally do not find amusement in having to serve a child for the rest of my immortal life."

"What did you just-" Ciel began, only to have his wrist gripped tighter as Sebastian stood from his chair, taking Ciel with him, forcing his long nails deeper into the wounds on his skin as his hauled the child up so that he was level with his face, bringing Ciel's feet off the floor and having him dangle from his grip like a useless rag-doll, his violet eyes looking as if they could kill him in an instant.

"Do you know how humiliating it is being chained to a child, _a child of all things_, for all eternity just because some lower demon thought it would be amusing to try and take my meal? Oh yes, Claude-san got the sweet end of the deal, suffering a quick death whereas I was forced into this never ending contract with a spoiled brat who I could crush so easily it is to the point where it is almost laughable to think about," the older demon hissed and Ciel gasped as the other snapped his wrist like a twig within his iron grip. The process wasn't really painful, but Ciel had never had the demon handle him so roughly, even when they were tumbling across his old bed in the mansion while the others were asleep.

"Let go-" he started only to be tossed to the floor, as if the other were disgusted by him. And by the look Sebastian was currently giving him he wouldn't have been surprised with the notion.

"To be a servant for all eternity; leashed like a mutt to a royal brat who hasn't even come into his demonic abilities. It is simply disgusting," Sebastian hissed, and for the first time in a long time Ciel felt fear creep up along his body as he stared at what used to be his butler, his demon.

Demonic energy cracked and popped around Sebastian like a living thing, snapping at his heels and winding around him like a lover, and if they weren't in Hell, where everything was sustained by the demons themselves, Ciel was sure the house would have come down around them by this time, unable to withstand such power as it swirled and licked all around them.

But even as he felt a fear rise in him like he hadn't known since he was little, he could also feel rage and hatred begin to bubble along his nerves, setting his skin on fire and causing his own eyes to shift once more into a bright violet hue, his end of the contract bleeding into the bright color. He could feel his own claws once more growing fiercer as his fangs began to peek from behind his lips, tiny compared to Sebastian's but still just as sharp.

How dare the other say such things, as if he were beneath the demon! He was the master, not Sebastian, and therefor he should be treated with respect! So what if Sebastian was chained to him for all eternity. Serves him right for underestimating him and thinking he had the upper hand the whole time!

If it was fight Sebastian wanted then he'd give him one!

With inhuman speed Ciel was on his feet and slamming into the other demon, sinking his smaller claws into anything he could get a hold of as he hissed and spat angrily, sounding like an angry feline as he clambered on top of the other, clawing and biting at whatever he could gain purchase on.

But soon he found himself on his back, a clawed hand (the one baring the contract he later realized) gripping his throat, sinking black nails into the tender flesh while sharp fangs sank into his shoulder, ripping through bone and muscle like tissue paper, tearing it all to shreds while an animalistic sound emitted from the chest of the demon on top of him, rumbling against his own heaving torso, sending vibrations rattling against his skin and bones.

Howling in anger and pain Ciel sank his own teeth into the tender flesh of the arm that held him while clawing at the other's face, slashing across the handsome features and smirking when his fingers landed in an eye socket as he tugged and pulled, blood and gore squishing within his hand, dribbling over his fingers and palm like thick wine.

The hands around his throat released slightly as Sebastian roared in agony and fury, and while the other was distracted Ciel quickly pushed the other demon onto his back, crawling on top of him once more and sinking his little fangs into the others arm once again, only to howl when razor sharp claws dug into his skull and embedded themselves there, tearing at his temple and ripping a few hairs away in the process.

The battle seemed to go on for hours as blood stained the area around them, coating it in a fine sheen of red as the two demons rolled and tumbled upon the floor, neither wishing to give up and allow the other victor. This wasn't just about impassiveness and servitude anymore. This was about who held the control in this eternal relationship and both refused to give the other power over him.

But somehow (and neither where quite sure how it came about) the two ended up naked along the parlor floor, rutting like animals while they hissed and snarled at one another, claws digging into still tender flesh as they tumbled within the remains of their fight, coating them both in blackening blood that mixed with the drying mess on their skin as their wounds healed and sealed up.

"Stupid demon," Ciel hissed, only to moan when a rather hard thrust forced his and Sebastian's cocks together, allowing them to rub and collide between their slick bodies, spreading pre cum and blood between them in a sticky mess.

"Spoiled, infuriating, little monster," Sebastian countered and Ciel snapped at him, his tiny fangs tinted red from earlier, only to toss his head back when Sebastian once again gave a powerful push into him.

"I hate you," Ciel snarled between gasps, winding his legs around Sebastian's waist while his claws took up refuge within the elder demon's shoulder blades, moaning when that caused even greater friction between them.

"I assure you, the feeling is mutual," Sebastian growled in reply, quickly untangling Ciel from his body and flipping the small child over, forcing him onto his hands and knees before mounting him like a beast and forcing his way into the child's body, howling at the tight heat that swallowed his throbbing erection before sinking his fangs into the back of Ciel's neck to get a better hold.

Tossing his head back Ciel screamed in what wasn't entirely pain, his body shuddering with adrenaline that seemed to race through him, making his senses (which were already rather sensitive due to his coming demon abilities) hyperaware of everything around him; the feel of the wet carpet underneath his palms, the sound of his and Sebastian's breathing in the tiny space around them, the smell of sweat, sex, blood and gore as it surrounded them, consumed them and spurred them on, the taste of the blood within his mouth that wasn't entirely his own.

…the feel of every inch of Sebastian as the older demon pushed his way into his grasping hole, rubbing against his inner walls in a way that only Sebastian seemed capable of.

Apparently when one was turned into a demon one became rather accustomed to the feeling of pain (but then, it wasn't like Sebastian taking him roughly was anything new to him), and rather enjoyed the sensations of causing and feeling such exquisite agony.

No wonder Sebastian was such a sadistic masochist.

"I would suggest that you try to relax," Sebastian mumbled around the mouthful of Ciel's neck, his voice gruff and raspy as he wound his arms around Ciel's tiny frame to pull him closer before his teeth ripped themselves from Ciel's necl and instead claimed the child's ear, his hips snapping harshly against Ciel's smaller ones as he sheathed himself completely. "But then, that would make you comfortable, and we wouldn't want that now would we, _Young Master_?"

"Bas… Bastard," Ciel bit out, only for it to end on a moan when Sebastian began to thrust into him, snapping his hips back and forth roughly as he rode the new demon with a fierceness that the child had never seen before.

"Do not think that just because this contract is still in effect that you can order me around like a dog, **_Bocchan_**," Sebastian growled within his ear, the honorific sounding like poison as he spat it out. "I am still a demon above all else and will not hesitate to remind you of that fact."

"Then you realize that I too am a demon Sebastian," Ciel purred, looking over his shoulder to lock eyes with the enraged beast that was taking his body so harshly, licking his lips slowly as he smirked ever so softly, tasting blood as he did so. "And that I will not hesitate to retaliate."

With another angry snarl Sebastian quickly flipped Ciel onto his back and bent him in half, bucking his hips wildly while he forced his tongue within Ciel's mouth, claiming it for his own while he claimed the child's body at the same time.

"Fuck… is that the best you can do Sebastian? Surely you, who pride yourself on being the perfect demon, can do much better," Ciel taunted, and groaned when the hard steel within his body struck his sweet spot, slamming into it with perfect precision that came from practice and knowledge of the other's body.

Well, he and Sebastian had been practicing a lot before he was turned….

"Oh shit….! Fuck! Sebas… Sebastian! Harder you stupid demon! I'm a demon now, so I can take anything you can give!"

"Still so commanding, even when you're lying beneath me. You truly are an infuriating child."

Ciel could see stars begin to erupt behind his eyes and he knew he was close, and if the erratic thrusting of the demon above him was any indication, Sebastian was close too.

Good, he didn't know how much longer he could hold out at this rate. The feel of Sebastian sliding in and out of him, aided by nothing but pre cum, sweat, and blood, every ridge of the other demon's cock rubbing and pushing against his sensitive inner walls, making his stomach churn in pleasure and his head spin with dizzying ecstasy.

"Ahhhh! Hah…. Oh..! Almost….! Goanna… goanna come!" Ciel cried, arching his back as best he could with his knees pressed so heavily to his chest as they were, his claws scrambling to find purchase and securing themselves within Sebastian's arms, cutting into the working biceps as the demon hammered away within his body. "Sebastian! Fuck! More!"

With a harsh jab to his sweet spot Ciel screamed, a burst of energy surging from his body as he came that seemed to rattle the Hellish house itself, adding streaks of white to the red that already painted him and Sebastian's body; and he as he was soaring within the white noise that seemed to surround him, his body humming from his orgasm, he could have sworn he heard Sebastian call his name as he felt wet heat fill his body and coat his insides.

They laid there for some time, basking in the afterglow and allowing their torn bodies to heal, the mess they had caused seeming to turn into nothingness, leaving the parlor as spotless and as perfect as it had once been.

Finally catching his breath Ciel slowly turned his head towards the demon that lay beside him, gazing at the side profile of the elder demon as Sebastian stared up at the ceiling, as if refusing to look at him.

"I hate you acting indifferent…. It reminds me too much of that annoying spider demon and I refuse to be forced to live with a replica of him for eternity," Ciel finally said after a while, watching as Sebastian slowly turned his head to gaze at him, his red eyes narrowing in reawakening rage.

Quickly thinking Ciel reached over and pressed a kiss to Sebastian's frowning lips, running his tongue along the cool flesh before pulling away, casting his eyes to the side in annoyance (he was not blushing!).

"I know you do not like being collared…. And I can understand why you would be… angry…" he began, his cheeks heating up even further (weren't demons supposed to be in control of their emotions! Damnit, weren't his human traits supposed to disappear by now!) "So… if you ever find yourself… harboring emotions that are rather… hostile… I wouldn't mind being an outlet… if it means you not becoming a hallow shell of a butler…."

Silence rang within the parlor for some time and eventually Ciel couldn't help but turn his head and lock eyes with Sebastian, watching as light began to come back into those fathomless red eyes, making them glitter within ever so softly.

Not as much as before… but it was a start.

"Yes… my Lord."

_**0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0 – **__**2006**__** – 0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0**_

Red eyes snapped open while a sinewy body sat up, registering the tingling in his nerves for what it was as his drowsy mind quickly cemented together and erased the last traces of sleep from his core.

Even after all these years a good nap never hurt.

He could feel equally red eyes burrowing into his back from behind and couldn't help but sigh in annoyance as he slowly swung his legs over the bed, yawning ever so softly before turning to look at the other who was now propped up on an elbow, a handsome face resting in a cool palm, watching him with deep eyes, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm being summoned," he said softly and smirked when the other also sighed and got out of the warm bed, making his way over to a large walk in closet that rested on the side of the well-furnished bedchamber, seeming to be unaware (or more like not caring) of his nakedness as he began to examine and pull out clothes.

"Do you wish to go in that form," a deep voice raspy with sleep asked from within the mounds of clothes and material, and once again he couldn't help but smirk.

Red eyes looked down at said form, taking in the built chest, the slim waist, lean, long legs, and powerful arms, watching as muscles rippled underneath pale moonlight skin when he moved and how a large cock firmed and lengthened when he moved his gaze to the naked form before him, smirking when the other gave a huff of amusement, most likely smelling his arousal within the air of the large bedroom as he searched for an outfit.

"Well I do find it hard to make bargains when I look like a thirteen year old," he chuckled and smiled when a smirk came to his partner's lips, red eyes alight with amusement. "Humans take me more seriously when I look like I'm in my twenties and not a child who just hit puberty."

"Yes, I can see how that would be an issue, young master,"

"You still call me that even though I am no longer all that young," Ciel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Sebastian slowly began to dress him, starting with his shirt and moving on to his pants. "Especially in this form. I look about the same age as you, give or take a few years."

"Yes well, you will always be _'young master'_ to me. And seeing as how you still cannot dress yourself properly, even when the process only requires a thought on your end, I believe the title is well suited," Sebastian chuckled, beginning to slip on the younger demons stockings before snapping them into place, making sure there were no creases or runes in them before turning to the shoes.

"Why would I bother myself with that when I have you to do it for me manually?"

A half-hearted glare was thrown his way.

"I still don't see why you dress me this way," the younger demon sighed, allowing his elder to tie the ribbon around his throat before slipping on the soft wool jacket the other had picked out for him. "It is no longer the style."

"You ask me to dress you and I do. Do not complain when I choose what outfits the young master wears," Sebastian huffed, helping the other stand before kneeling and tying the younger demon's shoes. Once he was satisfied he stood and did a once over of the smaller demon before nodding, silently telling the other he was finished.

"Do you wish to wear your eye patch Bocchan?" he asked softly, the black material appearing within his palm like some form of dead animal.

"No. My seal doesn't appear unless I wish it do so or you're nearby," Ciel answered just as softly, sweeping his hair back with a hand before locking eyes with his demon. "I shall call upon you once I have my new meal settled."

Sebastian gave an exaggerated sigh, feigning exasperation as he touched his fingertips to his temple, his red eyes momentarily concealed. "The young master truly is hopeless." He mumbled, his handsome features twisted into a look of irritation.

"Shut up. Why should I entertain myself with humans when I have you for that?"

Another glare was sent his way but the smaller demon only smirked, his expression full of confidence and arrogance, even after all these years.

"It's nice to know the young master's only use for me is sexual satisfaction."

"Of course. What other purpose could I have you for?"

A cocky smirk met a raised eyebrow and the two just stared at one another for what seemed like a small eternity.

Feeling the tug within him grow stronger Ciel prepared himself to make the jump to Earth. But before he did that he locked eyes with Sebastian once more, a familiar light coming to his deep red ones and he couldn't help but smirk when Sebastian kneeled before him, still nonchalant about his nakedness, head bowed like so many times before, awaiting his orders like a soilder.

Forever his knight.

"Await my call and then come to me; that is an order."

With a smirk on his lips and amusement in his eyes Sebastian lifted his head, locking deep red with the glowing eyes of his master, his own flashing violet as he moved his contract baring hand to the area where his heart should be.

"Yes, my Lord."

_**0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0 - Four Years Later – 0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0**_

Ciel gazed at the little girl before him, watching as she took in her surroundings with bright eyes before focusing her emerald green gaze on him, her head tilting to the side ever so slightly.

She looked so much like Elizabeth.

"Is this it?" she asked, her tiny voice breaking the silence of the deserted, ruined island, her small hands resting atop her blue jean covered lap. "Is this the last place for us?"

"Yes. This is the Island of Death, a sanctuary for demons," Ciel answered, not taking his red eyes off the small girl, smirking when she gave one more look around, seeming to start in surprise when a crow landed beside her, its black eyes seeming to watch her, taking her in.

"Oh…" she whispered, reaching out her hand slowly towards the bird and smiling ever so softly when it allowed her touch. And so she began stroking its head almost lovingly, watching as the bird of death titled its head into her palm and cawed softly. "Will it hurt…?"

"A little… I'll try to cause as little pain as possible-"

'No… it's ok… I know demons like to cause pain to their victims… it's alright, I trust you… cause as much pain as you can…" the small child whispered, before turning her green eyes towards him once more before allowing her hand to drop from the birds head, the little lim landing on her lap almost lifelessly.

Hmmmm…. He remembered another small child saying that as he gazed into the red eyes of his demon, wanting to feel the pain that was carved into his soul as the other took what was rightfully his…

It seemed so long ago now….

"Mibss Abigail is very generous," Ciel smiled, beginning to walk towards the young child before kneeling before her, taking her tiny face within his cool hands, watching her cheeks heat underneath his touch, her bright eyes going wide before settling as a small smile came to her pretty pink lips.

"Sebastian Michaelis isn't your real name… is it…?" Abigail asked softly, her green eyes unafraid as she stared into the face of death, watching as red eyes shifted violet, seeming to glow within the star lit sky.

Leaning up towards the small girl's lips Ciel breathed in her scent, allowing it to fill his nose before brushing her tiny lips with his own, smirking when the tiny frame shivered against his body.

"No."

The crow watched with black eyes before cawing softly and taking flight and as Ciel drained the last of the girl's soul from her body he could hear the faint sound of footsteps behind him, already knowing who his visitor was. And the knowledge brought a smirk to his working lips.

Standing on his feet Ciel slowly lifted the tiny girl and lay her on the bench, placing her head gently only cold stone before he turned and smirked at his fellow demon, licking blood from his lips before walking towards the other and pressing their lips together, sharing his newest meal with his guest, humming in approval when an eager tongue rolled against his own, lapping the blood from his mouth like it was sweetest of liquids.

"Still not as good as the young master's would have been," Sebastian said when they finally pulled apart, licking his lips softly to clean away any blood he might have missed, his own red eyes a bright violet color, glittering within the darkness that surrounded them. "And can you not eat without making a mess Bocchan?"

Ciel couldn't help but chuckle as the other demon began to clean his face with a small handkerchief from his jacket pocket, grumbling about 'sloppy younger demons' and 'no etiquette skills what-so-ever'.

"You say that about every soul we come across," Ciel grinned before shifting his form, allowing his thirteen year old shape to take dominance, smirking up at the other when he heard Sebastian sigh.

"Really now young master, don't you think you are a little too old to be carried about?" Sebastian huffed, stepping up to the younger male and lifting him into his arms effortlessly, allowing the small child to wrap his arms around his neck while he secured the small annoyance within his hold.

"Not likely. And I told you to stop calling me that. It is more proper for you to call me by my name in this time period."

Sighing once more Sebastian slowly turned to the now dead girl that lie on the bench, her tiny frame seeming to almost glow within the moonlight that was cast upon her; her red blood adding color to the pale skin as it dripped from her equally red lips and slid down her face, landing and staining the bench and ground below her.

"She looks like Lizzy…." Ciel sighed, resting his head on Sebastian's chest, his own red eyes seeming to study the lifeless form while his fingers played with the silky hair at the base of his demon's neck. "That's why I couldn't truly cause her too much pain…She's only ten you know."

"The young master is going soft,"

"Shut up, if there was a child that looked like me what would you have done?"

"Young master the things _**I**_ would have done are considered unspeakable and highly immoral when one is dealing with children."

"Sexual deviant."

"Annoying brat."

A soft laugh filled the space around them and Sebastian smiled, looking down into the shining face of his master before leaning down and lapping at the still warm blood that surrounded the pretty mouth, purring softly at the taste as he coyly dipped his tongue between parted lips on ever swipe, taking in the sweetness of his charge and the lingering taste of the dead child on his tongue.

"From now on you shall only give me one response… you know it... don't you..?"

A smirk curled on Sebastian's lips as he pulled away and hugged the body of his eternal contractor closer to his own as he began to make his way off the island, the wind whipping around him and his small burdon.

"Yes... my Love."

_**0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0 –END - 0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0**_

ChibiKit-… Um... I think I went a little overboard... (sighs) Well.. tell me what you think and if there are any mistakes please let me know. Ja!


End file.
